The present invention relates to a cylindrical screen, and particularly, it relates to a cylindrical screen in which a mat formed on a surface of the screen is liable to be peeled off.
There is a screen apparatus in which round holes or slits are formed on an outer peripheral surface of a cylindrical screen and a stirring member (agitator) is provided outside the cylindrical screen, to thereby remove foreign substances from a papermaking material.
However, in the aforementioned screen apparatus, although a screen cleaning operation is made by the agitator, fibers are accumulated on the surface of the screen to form a mat on the entire surface of the screen, and the mat is difficult to be peeled off, resulting in deteriorating a performance of the screen.
An object of the invention is to provide a cylindrical screen which solves the aforementioned problem.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.
To achieve the aforementioned object, the present invention provides a cylindrical screen, which comprises a cylindrical shape having a height larger than a diameter; a plurality of screen bars disposed in parallel to each other and spaced away with intervals therebetween; a plurality of slits in longitudinal shapes respectively formed between two of the screen bars adjacent to each other; a ring for stopping the screen bars; and a member having a width larger than a thickness of the ring and disposed in a direction transversely crossing a longitudinal direction of the screen bars, in which the member divides the slits in the longitudinal shapes in a middle thereof.
Also, the present invention provides a cylindrical screen, which comprises a cylindrical shape having a height larger than a diameter; a screen plate having an outer peripheral surface; and a plurality of slits formed on the outer peripheral surface of the screen plate. In the cylindrical screen, the plurality of slits is disposed with small intervals therebetween in a vertical direction, and provided with a large interval larger than the small interval in a middle portion of the cylindrical screen.
Further, the present invention provides a cylindrical screen, which comprises a cylindrical shape having a height larger than a diameter; a screen plate having an outer peripheral surface; and a plurality of round holes formed on the outer peripheral surface of the screen plate. In the cylindrical screen, the plurality of round holes is disposed with small intervals therebetween in a vertical direction, and provided with a large interval larger than the small interval in a middle portion of the cylindrical screen.